User talk:SusanDW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Thar desert.jpg page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 09:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hey Susan! Thank you for all your work!!! Yeah all our templates are on the New Page Templates page, and if you need help on editing pages in Source mode (theres a tab at the top of your edit screen to switch to source mode) you can look for some of the info on the Editing Guide page. Sometimes when people copy new page templates over into the visual edit mode, the website automatically makes everything double spaced, so thats probably why it went all weird on you - but if you flip over to source mode you can remove the extra spaces. To get a bulleted list to show up just hit enter and on the new line type an asterisk * in front of whatever you want in the list. So you can type *something *like *this and it will show up as a list. Oh the four tildes just sign your message to me so that I can see who wrote it without checking the page history. Three tildes shows your username and the last/fourth one shows the time you wrote it. I hope that answered everything for you, and thank you for helping us out with the wiki. I love it! Feel free to ask me anything else too, I'm happy to help! Mndarrr (talk) 23:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey - I was going to ask. When you open that Edmund's Quill page can you see the pictures at the bottom for a split second before it hides them? It's happening when I load that page, but I wanted to check with someone else too. Mndarrr (talk) 09:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I think its that button that makes it happen. I'm going to put up a link like on the Mount Kailash Wolpertinger Egg Hint page that you'll have to click first to reveal the button and see if that works. Thank you for checking that out for me!! Mndarrr (talk) 04:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Workshop Upgrade You can still use the workshop to craft things as you're upgrading it. There should be a yellow button on the bottom of the screen that shows what you need to build it that say "Craft Using Recruit/Apprentice Workshop" or something similar. You can also still look for recipes in your Almanac and craft from there. On that building screen that shows you what materials you need, there should be a button under each item that says "Ask Friends" and will let you request the materials you need for free from your friends. I sent out requests for everything I could, since most of those items are harder to make so I could stock pile them. :D I hope that helps. Let me know if you have more questions. Mndarrr (talk) 06:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) If you click on the workshop again, it should bring up the same building screen. At the bottom the yellow button (the one you clicked before that said Craft) will now say "Collect". You'll need to click that to get the stuff you've crafted out. Does it say that? Mndarrr (talk) 05:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) YAY! I'm glad it worked. You may want to send a response to support with your first ticket number and say you solved the problem if you havent already. I know they've been backlogged and would appreciate it a lot. Mndarrr (talk) 07:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC)